Aftermath
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Hodgins couldn’t sleep, but what about Booth and Bones? Spoilers Series 2 and 3. Takes place after S2 x 9. Rated T for friendddddsy AND BONES HUGG.


**Aftermath**

Bones/Booth

S2 Ep 9

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bones, or the Onion explanation.

* * *

Synopsis: Hodgins couldn't sleep, but what about Booth and Bones? (spoilers S2, S3)

* * *

Booth ran for flat terrain where something had exploded – he didn't care what, only refused to believe that Bones and Hodgins had run out of air, or had been killed by the explosion.

Making it to the spot he didn't wait for a shovel, he started tearing at the gravel with his own bare hands, all the while praying, "God, if you let Bones live, I swear, I won't miss another Mass…"

Finally, his fingers closed around something and he yanked on an arm – but wait, it was a bone.

He looked around, close to tears. This had to be some sort of joke. The Gravedigger wouldn't kill them… "Bones? This is very funny, but come out _now._"

There was no answer, no gasp for air, no movement in the deserted sand. He had pulled out someone's bone. "Bones? Bones!" He dug deeper, harder, faster – he was digging himself into a hole, but he still couldn't see his partner.

* * *

Booth woke up.

It took him exactly 2.5 seconds to grab his cell phone and speed dial the only person who could relieve his fears.

"Brennan."

The groggy, husky sound that was his partner's voice was totally sexy – and completely welcome. Booth let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Bones. You're okay?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, it's me. Never mind. You're okay."

He was rambling now, full of relief and left over terror.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She was sounding concerned. How ironic.

"I'm fine, yeah. It's all good."

"You're obviously not fine, Booth."

He could just see her shaking her head at him in his mind.

"It's cool." He sniffed out of habit, still sort of out of breath.

"Actually, it's rather warm inside. The thermostat says 67."

He laughed; she was cool, calm, like usual, while the night terrors were still plaguing him.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Okay, I'm coming over."

"Bones, we have work tomorrow." He hesitated because he wanted her to.

"I'll bring my macaroni and cheese," she suggested and Booth could hear the rare teasing smile that had to be on her face.

He could never say no to that, much less her smile. "Deal."

* * *

When Booth answered the door, he found Bones standing there with two bags in hand. He cocked an eyebrow then swept her indoors, eying the street outside before shutting it on both of them.

"So why are you here, Bones? I told you I was fine."

"Yeah, like I would believe you. Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Booth?" she countered, shedding her coat and putting it on a nearby peg. She moved past Booth and deposited her sacks on his coffee table.

Booth rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply. "How do you sleep at night, Bones?" he finally asked quietly, though he had never meant to.

"You're referring to being your partner?" she asked back, completely serious in tone, but he could tell she was teasing him.

"Bones," he sighed deeply again. How many times during those long hours had he thought he would never speak her nickname again? The memories were too close to the surface.

"Booth." Her voice was soft, not harsh, not pressuring. Just waiting.

"Why don't they haunt you?" he whispered hoarsely as his throat closed. Tears were starting to prick at his eyes, just looking at her.

Her face fell; eyes became hollow. "The nightmares?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

He hesitated, then spoke, very quietly. "It's okay to give hugs to people who need them, Bones."

She waited, then spoke, hesitantly. "Well… do you need a hug?"

Booth tried to smile. "Do you?"

It was sudden, and it felt like being hit by a train. An arm went over his shoulder, the other around his back. A moment later he felt something wet on the side of his neck and froze. "Are you… are you crying, Bones?" he probed gently, squeezing her closer.

Bones sniffed. "Onions."

This caught him by surprise. "What?"

" Well, once the volatile gas from the onion gets to your eyes, it combines with your eyes' natural moisture and rearranges itself into a light form of sulfuric acid and causes nerve irritation –"

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." It was silent for another moment, and then Booth found himself saying, "Thank you."

The sniffling stopped. "You're welcome," she hesitated, "and Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Feel free to call me anytime."

"Thanks."

They released each other at the same time, but Booth kept his arm around his partner, not willing to let go just yet. "Let's go eat," he declared, finally at peace with the knowledge that he couldn't do anything else.

* * *

A bit longer than the other one. :)


End file.
